Faded
by whoHexdTheShadeslayer
Summary: Percy is dead...but at the same time, not. It's almost as if he's stuck in a universe devoid of any other living thing. But why is he still living where so many perished? Why was he spared? Do you know? I honestly have no idea...
1. Chapter 1

ON THE BATLLEFIELD SHORTLY AFTER LUKE STABS HIMESELF WITH PERCY"S SWORD

Finally, it was done. After so long, so many lives lost, Kronos had finally been defeated. Now all was left was Luke Castellan's bloodied body lying near Zeus' throne. It was ironic actually; he refused to bow to the gods in life, but was now forced to in death, Percy thought. Out of all of the emotions that were swirling inside him, he could recognize sadness, for the lives lost, regret, that he couldn't save them, and strangely, the feeling of looming danger, as if he wasn't done defending the world just yet. Before Percy could fully entertain his musing, he saw several bright flashes out of the corner of his eye 'Must be the gods he thought' as he turned to face them. When he turned around, he was greeted by a tired looking Zeus, Apollo, and Dionysus.

"You must be very proud of yourself Perseus," Zeus thundered, "not many could defeat the titan lord, even in his weakened form."

"How can I be proud? A lot of people, good people died today. The ones I wasn't able to save." Percy replied grimly, his voice quivering toward the end.

This time Apollo spoke. "Yes Percy, many people sacrificed today for this victory, including…..my son," he stammered, "but don't blame yourself for their deaths. The moment they put on their armor and went to face the enemy was the moment they assured their place in Elysium. Don't cloud their memories with those of sorrow."

Just then, Poseidon and the rest of the Olympian council flashed in. "Speaking of sorrow," Apollo said jokingly, "Hey Arty!" The glare she gave would then scar Apollo for years.

"Percy!" Poseidon smiled and went to hug his son. Just as he was about to take a step towards him. Out of nowhere he saw Luke/Kronos lunging at the small of Percy's back.

"Percy!" Poseidon yelled. But there was no time, by the time Percy had made sense of what was being said, he could already feel death's cold embrace. Or at least what he thought was Thanatos coming to fetch him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TIME SKIP 3 DAYS ON MT. OLYMPUS

"Hades, give him back! You, as well as I, know that this was not his time! The other prophecy-"Hades cut off Poseidon

"For the last time, brother, neither I nor Thanatos has taken your son, but I think I know where he is…" Hades trailed off.

"You don't mean-?"

"Yes Athena, I do indeed." He said, this time cutting off Athena.

"Can you all stop talking in riddles and give me back my son!" Poseidon had finally had enough…he was going to get answers; even if Olympus had to pay the toll.

Surprisingly, it was not Athena who spoke, but Hestia.

"Long ago, before the titans, before even the Primordials, there was an empty universe filled with nothing but raw, creator energy, the void as our mother would have called it. This universe serves as both the creating point and the cemetery for gods. All gods, no matter the pantheon, go there once they fade. Every few thousand years or so, a demigod is born with the potential to supersede even the Titans' power. After slaying Kronos, I believe that Percy qualified to go to this, and there is where he now lies."

"QUALIFIED?! You guys are speaking as though this void place is some kind of high class private college…This is all fine and dandy, but how do we get him from there, none of us have power over this Void." Poseidon said, his temper slightly quelled.

"well your son….." Hades mumbled

"What!"

"I said I know, there is a ritual. A willing tradeoff of someone equally worthy. The only problem is, where are we going to find another willing demigod that battled/killed a titan? The chances of that are-"

"1 in 500,396 or so; accounting for how many demigods are in the world roughly and how many titans have faced them." A female voice came from nowhere.

"Reveal yourself," Zeus cried, "how did you get in here?"

The voice ignored him. "Luckily, you don't have to go far to find that one, you are all forgetting that I also recently fought Kronos and saw two of my best friends die today. I am ready to go." With that the voice revealed itself. Standing in the middle of the council, to Athena's dismay was none other than Annabeth Chase…


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a little tad-bit I originally created as a part of the first chapter, but I decided it will be the intro into chapter 2...So without further adieu, here is chapter 1.5**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TIME SKIP ? DAYS…UNKNOWN LOCATION

'Where am I? Who am I...Percy. I think that's my name. Ya I'm starting to remember. I'm a demigod. A son of…of…well I guess I'll come back to that later. What's that in my pocket? Cool a pen….woah that's not a pen. It's a sword; Riptide. I know that name. It's the current that-' Percy was cut off from his thought by a powerful, chilling voice.

"takes you by surprise. Please forgive me, I haven't seen that particular sword in so long. And under…less than favorable circumstances."

"wh-who are you?" I couldn't help stuttering, it was as if my mouth was sabotaging my speech.

"Awaken and Remember!" It shouted. "Perseus Jackson. Do you know who you are? Where you are?"

"Well, you answered that first question yourself, but I feel as though you're going to tell me where I am. It truly would be awesome to know" I replied, surprisingly confident now despite the raw power I could feel in the voice.

"Correct. And this…I have decided…is where true heroes go to die…"

"Dramatic much? Wait, I'M DEAD?! That's funny, for a second there it almost sounded like you said die, like dead, like death…of me!"

"Sorry, did I say die? I don't think I meant die like dead….I think I meant die like, what's the word, ummm, I've got it….Faded. But you don't have to worry about all of that. I never said you were dead, it was heavily insinuated…Why do they never get the insinuation?

"Umm, hey suspicious all-powerful voice that is…heavily insinuating I'm DEAD, is there anyway to be undeadified or anything because I have a lot of things I have to do, like fight Clarisse or go back to my mom's house for dinner. Wait, what time is it? I think I'm already late!"

"No, it's only 2. You've got some time." I was starting to think this guy is more ADHD than I am

"Wait one second who are you again?"

You already know the answer. I am the creator, a curse to my enemies and a…lucky charm to my friends…I am the summoner, a being able to tear apart the fabric of time itself. The question is not 'who am you' or 'where am I'. Clear your mind"

I tried to clear my mind" Sigh, how must I leave?"

"That is the better question…And I believe you will find the answer in 3…2…1"

**AN. WHO IS THE CREATOR MENTIONED ABOVE? Shout out to whoever figures that out.**


End file.
